Joyeux Noël !
by Stories-aleatoires
Summary: Ruby est désespérer de n'avoir personnes à ses côtés, comme sa meilleure amie amie Emma qui avait une femme et un enfant. Pendant ce mois de Novembre Ruby rencontra une jeune fille pilote de chasse qui lui changera la vie. PS: J'ai du prendre le vrai nom de famille de l'actrice qui joue Mulan, vue que dans la série elle n'a pas de nom. :) J'espère que cela vous plaira.


**« Et voilà pour vous jolie demoiselle ! »**

Ce fut les premiers mots prononcé par la barman, Ruby qui venait de servir une bière blonde à une jeune fille aux yeux légèrement bridés. C'est ce qui attira de suite l'attention de la belle brune aux yeux cheveux bouclés qui essuyait les verres déjà propres. Un sourire s'étira sur celle-ci en voyant la tête déprimés de la jeune femme, ce qui lui serra un peu le cœur. Elle essayait d'imaginé sa vie. Et ce dont était sûr Ruby était qu'elle venait de rompre avec son -ex- compagnon, elle avait tellement l'habitude de voir des personnes ouvrir la porte de ce bar pour cause de rupture, mais elle sait aussi qu'après cette soirée elle irait mieux, elle se le promettrait à elle-même. Après qu'elle est finit le nettoyage de ses verres elle jeta le torchon sur son épaules puis se rapprocha de la demoiselle en détresse pour entamé une petite conversation.

 **« Rupture ? »** Demanda la barman persuadé de sa réponse.

 **« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? »** Répliqua la jolie demoiselle aux yeux bridés.

 **« Des années de métiers ! »** Dit Ruby avec enthousiaste, ce qui valu un léger sourire de la fille de la cliente.

 **« Toucher, coulés... »** Répondit l'asiatique au regard vide sur sa boisson alcoolisé.

 **« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, il c'est passé quoi ? »**

 **« Ça va changer quoi, au final ? »** Demanda la cliente en posant les yeux sur ceux de Ruby.

 **« Eh bien moi j'en serais un peu plus sur vous et vous ça vous libérera l'esprit, je vous promets ça fait du bien parfois. »** Dit sincèrement la brune, en mettant ses avant bras le comptoir.

 **«Ok... »** Commença t-elle en soupirant. **« Dans trois jours, je retourne à ma vie de soldat seulement là, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé elle n'a pas supporté que je lui annonce que je repartais et... et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, elle m'a regardé et m'a dit '' c'est moi ou ton travail '', j'étais tellement choqué qu'elle réagisse comme ça que je n'ai rien dit et elle est partie. »**

 **« Je vois... Tu regrettes ou pas ? Je veux dire de ne pas lui avoir couru après ? »**

 **« Non, j'aurais malgré tout choisis mon travail, parce que je l'aime et c'est ma vie ce travail mais ce qui ma tuée c'est- »**

 **« -La façon dont elle ta plantée. »** Finit Ruby en lui coupant la parole.

 **« Plus compliqué que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais je vais te dire une chose peut-être cul-cul et tu as dû l'entendre souvent mais, te prends pas la tête avec les relations, tu es jeunes, belle et malgré que je ne t'ai toujours pas vue sourire je suis sûr qu'il est magnifique, tu as le temps de trouvé la bonne. »**

Aux derniers mots de la belle brune, la jeune femme aux bridés eut un sourire sincère avant de se plonger son regard dans celui de la belle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne lui à pas donner son prénom et c'est tout en lui donnant sa main qu'elle prononce :

 **« Mulan, enchantée. »**

 **« Ruby, de même. »** Dit la barman en lui serrant la main. **« Alors... l'armée hein ? »** Demande t-elle curieuse.

 **« Vous avez devant vous la Caporal Chang et pilote de chasse par la même occasion. »**

 **« Oh wouah ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le treillis militaire vous va comme un gant. »**

 **« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! »**

 **« Eh bien... Montrez-moi ça avant que vous repartiez, venait prendre un verre avant votre envole. C'est moi qui offre. »** Propose Ruby d'un clin d'œil.

 **« Avec plaisir, si c'est vous qui payez »** Dit Mulan en se levant de sa chaise. **« Je vous dois combien ? »** Demande t-elle en finissant la dernière goûtes de sa bière.

 **« 5 dollars, s'il te plaît. Mais la prochaine fois tutoie moi, j'ai l'air d'avoir des enfants ou d'avoir quarante ans ? »** Demande Ruby curieuse de ce qu'elle pense d'elle.

 **« D'accord Ruby, alors je te dis à dans trois jours. Et merci.»** Dit la belle asiatique avant de partir en lui donnant un billet de cinq dollars.

Ruby n'a même pas le temps de répliquer que la brune été déjà sortie du bar. Elle prend donc le verre laissé sur le comptoir pour le nettoyer et le rincer. Ça va bien faire quelques minutes qu'elle sent le regard de sa collègue sur elle. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux blond platine et aux yeux verts. Le regard de la bonde sur elle l'énervé, ce que ne manqua pas d'interroger la brune.

 **« Quoi ?! »** Demande Ruby plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

 **« Rien, je suis juste désespérer que tu dragues les clientes. »** Dit Emma dans un soupire.

 **« Je ne l'ai dragues pas, je les réconfortes.»**

 **« Ruby à d'autres si tu veux, mais pas à moi.»**

 **« Emma, s'il te plaît lâche moi la grappe, toi tu es mariée à une femme magnifique en plus de ça, tu as un enfant adorable. Alors s'il te plaît ne me fait pas la morale. »** Demande Ruby en essayent nerveusement le comptoir.

 **« J'allais seulement dire que- »**

 **« Non, je sais ce que tu allais dire et j'en ai marre de l'entendre à chaque fois. »** Commença Ruby en levant la voix.

 **« Mais attend laisse-moi finir ma phrase ! J'allais seulement dire, que tu été à son goût ! »**

 **« Tu crois ? »** Demande la brune avec espoir.

 **« Je suis peut-être mariée à la femme la plus froide et la plus renfermé de l'Etat mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir quand une femme est intéresser par une autre. Et cette fille est intéresser par toi, en même temps je la comprends. »**

 **« Héhé pas le droit de draguer toi ! »** Ordonna la brune en lui pointant du doigt.

 **« Je ne te dragues pas, je dis ce que je pense. Et toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur, moi j'ai trouvé le mien. »**

 **« Avec Regina ?! »** Demande à moitié choquée de la réponse. **« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais ! »** Dit-elle ironiquement.

 **« Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, puis je veux dire elle n'est pas comme...les autres filles, elle est différentes. »**

 **« Ah ça, je ne peux pas niée »** Dit Ruby en levant ses deux mains comme si elle levait les armes. **« Bon, ça te dit on ferme le bar et on nettoie ? »** Proposa t-elle pour finir sa journée.

 **« Ouais, sinon Reg' vas me tuer, pour être arrivé en retard. »** Dit Emma avec le sourire et en prenant un balai.

 **« Oh, alors il ne faut pas faire attendre sa Majesté. »** Répond Ruby en reprenant son balai. **«Au pire laisse-moi nettoyer le bar, toi tu as ta famille qui t'attend. »** Ordonne t-elle.

 **« Est-ce un ordre ou une proposition ? »** Demanda Emma septique de l'intonation de sa meilleure amie.

 **« C'est un ordre ! Vas, retrouver ta famille. »** Répondis fermement la brune.

 **« Merci, Rub', t'es géniales. Ne change jamais. »** Dit Emma le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Jamais ! Si tu pense le contraire c'est que tu me connais mal. »** Murmure la belle brune pendant qu'Emma passe à côtés d'elle.

 **« Oh si Ruby, je te connais. »** Confirme la blonde en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Aller vas ! A demain Em' »** Fit Ruby en lui faisant des gestes de ses mains.

Ruby regarda la blonde partir puis soupira avant d'aller chercher un balai et nettoyer le bar tout en pensant Mulan, un sourire nier se dessine sur son visage. En réalité elle se posait beaucoup de questions et repensait à la conversation, elle se souvenait que cette dernière est dit oui pour le verre et...

 **« Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Faudra que je parle à Regina ! »** Conclue t-elle toute seule.

La belle brune regarda autour de sois pour voir si le bar était définitivement clean. Puis ferma le bar est partie jusqu'à sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Arriver chez elle, elle soupira une seconde fois pour la deuxième fois de la soirée avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se diriger directement à sa douche avant qu'elle n'aille directement au lit.

Du côté de Mulan, elle était dans sont lit elle n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil, elle n'avait que le visage de la belle barman aux long cheveux brun bouclés, à ses yeux noisettes. Mais quelques choses la chagriné, elle pensait aussi qu'elle repartirait dans les airs dans trois jours. Elle espérait d'un côté que Ruby accepte cette situation parce que son travail, si il y aura un avenir. Mais en y réfléchissant bien... Elles en avaient même pas encore parlait. Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir accepté si ce n'est pas pour en parlait, mais... Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Elles ne se connaissaient pas après tout. Au bout de quelques heures à pensé et ce poser dès tas de questions à propos de la brune ses paupières deviennent lourdes et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain son réveil ce fut tard dans la matinée, elle était en colère contre elle-même de s'être réveillée aussi tard, mais ce disait qu'elle s'était couchée tard -ou tôt-, tout dépend du point de vue. Elle se leva donc et s'installa assise au bord du lit puis frotta son visage avec ses mains, son regard se jeta alors sur son réveil ou il est affiché onze heures vingt et dans un lent soupire, elle se leva et partie vers sa salle de bain se prendre une douche, tout en pensant à Ruby... Encore et toujours depuis hier soir ou elle est venue l'abordée et lui remonté le moral.

Du côté de la brune sa matinée fut longue, elle n'avait que de pensées pour la brune aux yeux bridées ce qui ne loupa pas à l'une des ses meilleures amies, collègue, Emma.

 **« Rub's fait gaffe, tu vas casser toute les tasses ! »** S'exclame sa collègue en voyant la deuxième tasse de la matinée éclaté au sol.

 **« Hein ? Heu... Ouais, désolé... »** Fit-elle encore dans ses pensées.

 **« Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut que tu t'excuse, c'est à ces pauvres tasses »** Répond Emma en lui faisant un léger sourire. **« J'espère que d'ici ces deux jours il restera des tasses et des verres. »** Essaya t-elle d'ironisée de la situation.

Ruby, agacé ne répondit rien. Dans un soupire elle retourna derrière le bar en posant son plateau en essayant de se ressaisir, seulement elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête... Son visage. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effets ?! Secrètement elle espérait la voir plus tôt. Elle espérait la voir passait les portes une nouvelle fois dans son bar. Que ferait-elle au fond à part lui servir comme un serveur normal ? Elle regarda l'heure onze heures cinquante. C'était peine perdue. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle ne faisait que regarder les portes, en espérant que ça soit elle qui rentrait. Seulement elle ne fut jamais venue. Dans dix minutes elle allait devoir fermer le bar et le rouvrir à seize heures. La porte fut une nouvelle fois ouverte, cette fois elle était désespéré et ne leva même pas la tête pour voir la tête du client, toujours accroché à son bar la tête en bas en essayant de rafraîchir son esprit et de se concentré en fermant les yeux. Une main inconnue venant de derrière elle, se posant sur épaule la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

 **« Ruby, j'espère qu'elle va te redonner du poil de la bête... »** Dit Emma en regardant vers la porte.

Ruby ne répondit même pas, son regard se posa de suite sur une brune aux cheveux lisse et dont son regard venait de s'encrer au sien, un sourire s'installa sur leurs lèvres puis Mulan venait de faire le premier pas en s'approchant d'elle, en supposant que ce ne soit que pour commander une boisson. Malgré tout Ruby espérait peut-être que ça ne soit pas seulement que pour ça.

 **« Salut Ruby ! »** Dit Mulan avec un grand sourire dessinait sur son visage.

 **« Bonjour jolie demoiselle »** Répond Ruby heureuse quelle soit en face d'elle. **« Je te sers quoi ce matin ? »**

 **« Un chocolat à la cannelle, s'il te plaît. »**

 **« Tout de suite, Caporal Chang ! »** Répondit la barman avec un grand sourire.

Au moment de sa commande elle esquissait un petit rire en pensant à sa commande. Emma aussi adore aussi le chocolat à la cannelle. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendue rigoler. Le chocolat à la cannelle était près il ne manquait plus qu'à servir sans encombres, se qui ce passa très bien.

 **« Et voilà pour toi ! »** Dit-elle heureuse d'avoir réussit à servir une tasse sans la faire tomber à terre.

Pendant le temps que Ruby et Mulan discutait, Emma, elle, allait et venait en nettoyant le reste des tasses laissés par les derniers clients. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était midi quinze, sa brune et son fils allait la tuées, comme toujours. Surtout que les midis il y avait Ruby avec eux... Puis soudain une idée lui vient à l'esprit... Si elle invitait Mulan ?

 **« Rub's il faut fermer, Reg' va m'arracher le cœur si je ne suis pas à l'heure ! »** Crie Emma pour s'exprimer à travers le bar.

 **« Euh... Ouais ! Tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant ! »** Répondit Ruby du tac au tac.

 **« De me faire arracher le cœur ? Mmh... A vrai dire non. »** Dit-elle inquiète de ces vingt minutes de retard. **« Tu veux te joindre à nous, pour le déjeuner ? »** Proposa Emma à Mulan.

 **« Eh bien... Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.»**

 **« Non, mais je te propose, puis vous aviez l'air dans une bonne discussion ça serait dommage de l'arrêté. J'invite ! »** Dit Emma enthousiaste.

 **« Oui, enfin c'est Regina qui invite... »** Rectifie Ruby.

 **« Chut, il ne faut pas dire ! »** Faisant semblant de chuchotait à Ruby.

 **« Bon très bien dans ce cas, j'accepte. Mais euh... Qui est Regina ? »** Demande Mulan perplexe.

 **« Sa femme. Mais je te préviens, elle peut être très... »**

 **« Froide au premier abord. »** Finit Emma en coupant Ruby dans sa phrase, ayant peur de sa conclusion.

 **« Très bien, merci de me prévenir.»**

 **« Pas de soucis, mais euh... Si on y allait ? »** Demande Emma inquiète en regardant l'horloge au dessus de sa tête.

 **« Ouais, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre sa Majesté, plus longtemps. »**

Il faut au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes à Emma pour arriver à destination, c'est en regardant l'heure sur sa montre qu'elle s'inquiète de son sort en rentrant dans ce petit pub... Elle a plus de vingt minutes de retard. Elle se gara, mais resta accrocher à son volant, essayant d'imaginer le pire.

 **« Ruby...Si je disais que j'avais eu un accident de voiture ou... Je ne sais pas une connerie. Elle va me tuer ! »** Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le volant.

 **« Eh bien, tu lui diras qu'il y a eux trop de clients et qu'un homme à faillit me faire frapper parce que j'ai renversé son café sur lui et que tu es venue en mode Héroïne. »**

 **« Tu te mettrais à dos, ma femme pour moi ?! Alors que ça fait ci longtemps que tu as travaillé pour qu'elle soit gentille avec toi ? »** Demande Emma choquée de ce que ferait sa meilleure amie pour elle.

 **« Bien sûr que je le ferais. »** Dit assurément Ruby.

 **« Merci, Rub's »**

 **« Ne soyons pas plus en retard que nous le sommes déjà. »** Dit Ruby, d'un ton calme et apaisant.

 **« Ouais, tu as raison.»**

 **« Elle est si, terrible que ça ? »** Demandant Mulan en esquissant un petit rire.

 **« Tu n'as pas idée. »** Confirme Emma avec un ton de peur.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la petite voiture jaune, en marchant vers le restaurant le cœur d'Emma tambourina, de peur ou... Juste parce qu'elle lui fait cette effet à chaque fois. Elle avait oublié qu'il y avait Henry le vendredi midi, heureusement pour elles.

 **« J'avais oublié, il y a Henry le vendredi midi... »** Dit Ruby en regardant à l'intérieur.

 **« Ouais, ça va la calmer un temps soit peu. »** Dit Emma en entrant. **« 'Gina ! Je suis désolé il y a eu beaucoup plus de monde que prévu et j'ai du sauvé Ruby d'un gars qui a voulut la frapper parce qu'elle lui a renversé son café dessus. »** Dit Emma d'une traite pour ne pas laissé Regina prendre la parole.

 **« Soit. J'ai l'habitude avec toi depuis le temps. »** Dit Regina froidement en allant malgré tout embrassé sa femme.

 **« Salut Henry. Alors comment ça s'est passé à l'école ce matin ? »** Demande Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **« Salut Ruby et... Qui est-ce ? »** Demande Regina froidement en regardant de haut en bas Mulan.

 **« Oh. Voici Mulan, Mulan je te présente Regina. Elle mange avec nous ce midi »** Dit Emma en souriant.

 **« La femme dont tu m'as parlé hier ? »** Demanda Regina en se retournant vers Emma qui s'était installés aux côtés de son fils.

 **« Oui, cette femme. »** Confirme t-elle.

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, Mulan et Ruby laissa la famille ensemble avant qu'Henry ne retourne à l'école.

Mulan et Ruby se promener dans les rues de New-York, elles apprenaient à se connaître se faisait des confidences. Après quelques heures elles en étaient venue à parler du fils d'Emma et Regina et du fait qu'il aime les contes de fée, un autre point qu'elles avaient en communs, qu'ils avaient tous en communs, tout le groupe les adoraient.

 **« Alors à quelle histoire te prendrais-tu référence ? »**

 **« Mmh... Celle de Mulan, ça paraît évidemment. »**

 **« Ouais c'est vrai. »**

 **« Et toi ? »**

 **« Le petit chaperon rouge. »** Dit Ruby avec enthousiasmes le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« En effet, ça tirai bien.»** Répond Mulan d'un air de réflexion.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche Ruby propose à Mulan d'aller chez elle pour se s'asseoir, ce dont Mulan n'était pas contre. Elle était curieuse de connaître son univers, ses goûts... Tout simplement de la découvrir elle. Pendant le trajet la brune aux longs cheveux bouclés pensa à quelques choses, ce soir c'était la soirée entre filles ou Reg', Em' et elle ce rejoignait chez elle pour y passé la soirée pour avoir des discutions banal, elle se demandait si les filles accepterait qu'elle vienne, de plus Reg' avait l'air de l'apprécier c'est rare qu'elle ne soit pas méchante ou...froide. C'est parce qu'il y avait Henry, elle en était persuadé. Mais ce soir il sera chez lui pour la soirée, avec Belle et sa baby-sitter.

Après vingt minutes de marches elles arrivèrent chez Ruby, s'installa sur son canapé. Le décor de l'appartement n'étonna pas Mulan, assez chic, un canapé en sky gris foncé, la cuisine et dans le thèmes noir et bordeaux les murs blancs. Un sourire discret apparaît sur son visage en ce remémorant les paroles de la belle brune à ses côtés « Le petit chaperon rouge », en y réfléchissant bien ça lui va plutôt bien.

 **«Dis-moi Mulan tu fais quoi ce soir ?»** Demande t-elle timidement.

 **«A vrai dire je ne fais plus grand de mes journées depuis hier soir. Pourquoi tu voudrais me proposer quelque chose ?»** Demanda Mulan sur une intonation d'espérance.

 **«Eh bien... Tout les vendredis soirs après le travail, Emma, Regina et moi ont se rejoint chez moi puis on se fait une soirée entre filles. Ça te dirait de venir ?»**

 **«Et Henry ?»**

 **«Elles ont une baby-sitter les vendredis soirs.»**

 **«Oh d'accord, j'accepte ta soirée entre filles.»** Dit Mulan. **«Et au final, je crois que Regina m'apprécie bien.»** Remarqua t-elle.

 **«Disons qu'elle te tolère. Mais il y a une raison à ça.»** Explique Ruby.

 **«Laquelle ?»**

 **«Emma à parlé de toi à Regina, en lui précisant que tu...flashé sur moi.»** Dit Ruby gêné, en rougissant.

 **«Je dois dire que... Tu es d'autant plus mignonne quand tu rougis.»** Répond Mulan avec amusement.

Mulan avait sortie ça comme si c'était normal, elle le pensait malgré tout. Quand a la belle brune elle évité son regard ce que Mulan remarqua de suite de sa main droite elle tira son menton pour qu'elle ait son regard accroché aux sien. Seulement son regard dériva sur les lèvres de Ruby, si belles, si attrayantes. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de celle-ci.

 **« N'aie en aucun cas honte ou ne soit pas gênée des compliments ce que je te fais »** Dis Mulan dans un murmure en approchant son visage de celui de Ruby.

 **« Et toi n'aie pas peur de m'embrasser. »** Répond Ruby avec le sourire qui s'approche du visage de celle-ci.

Après ceci Mulan n'hésita plus et s'approchant un peu plus rapidement, elles étaient si proche que leur souffles entremêlées ils étaient fort, leurs cœur battait la chamade, ce n'est que quelques seconde plus tard ou Ruby frôla celles de Mulan, qu'elle plaça sa main dans sa nuque en frôlant sa joue et écartant quelque peu ses longs cheveux bouclés, ce qui valut un frisson de la part de Ruby, qui finassât l'écart de distance entre leurs lèvres. Rien de très passionnant, pas de langues. Mais ce fut le premier d'une longue histoire.

* _**Un an plus tard**_ *

Noël est arrivé à grand pas, pour tout le monde et quand comme toute les années Regina et Emma invita Ruby à passé Noël ensemble mais avec une personne de plus. Mulan. Cela faisait un an et deux mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, Ruby et Mulan n'ont jamais été plus heureuses qu'ensemble, Ruby eut du mal à accepté la distance mais il y avait Emma pour la soutenir et Henry pour lui changer quelque peu les idées c'est pourquoi cette années Ruby à décider de faire un cadeau exceptionnel aux belles femmes qui attendait une fois de plus une petite filles, ce dont elles n'oubliaient pas non plus de faire un cadeau.

Quand fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux Henry et Emma se précipita dessus. Une vrai gamine pensa sa femme, Ruby et Mulan, elles rigolèrent malgré tout. Seulement cette année, Emma ne courut pas pour les ouvrir mais elle courut pour avoir la meilleur place du canapé ce dont Regina rigola de plus belle. _« Ma femme est une enfant, mais je l'aime »_ pensa t-elle. Regina prend place aux côtés d'Emma évidemment calant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme et entrelaçant leur doigts. Emma regarda leur mains entrelacées _« Dieu ! Que j'aime son touché »_ pensa t-elle. Du côté de Ruby et Mulan elles étaient assises normalement la main de Mulan sur le genou de Ruby et celle de la belle brune recouvrant celle-ci.

 **« Henry maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé est bien installés , tu peux faire la distribution des cadeaux. »** Dit Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'est avec joie qu'Henry fait la distribution. Au final, c'est Henry qui en a eu le plus, mais c'est avec le sourire des quatre femmes qui les ouvrit les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Henry remarqua tout les regards sur lui ce dont il ne supporter pas et il ne se fit pas prié pour le leur faire savoir.

 **« Aller ouvrez vos cadeaux ! »** Ordonna t-il.

 **« D'accord gamin ! »** Répondit la seule blonde de la bande.

Les mains de Regina et d'Emma du se séparer un peu déçu, mais c'était pour le plus grand des sourire que Regina découvrit son cadeau de la part d'Emma du moins elle en était sûr vue le prix du bijoux dont il était question. C'était une gourmette en or très fine où était graver _«A ma femme »_ et de l'autre côté un _« Je t'aime »,_ Regina sourie de suite à ces mots. Pendant ce temps Emma admirait sa réaction quand son sourire fut illuminé son visage Emma était heureuse.

 **« Merci Emma »** Dit Regina en se retournant vers sa femme pour l'embrasser. « **Je t'aime Em' »** Murmure t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Du côtés d'Emma, Regina a offert d'une montre Rolex Daytona homme, le bracelet couleur argent et or. Emma rêvée de celle-ci, elle en avait parlé à Regina il y déjà de cela pas mal de temps. Cette montre vos une fortune. Emma ne dit rien, elle est juste entrain de d'assimiler ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Regina commença à s'inquiéter qu'elle n'est aucunes réactions.

 **« Ce n'est pas celle- »**

Regina n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien vienne s'écraser sur les siennes. Regina ferma les yeux en rendant le baiser plus doux derrière sourire, puis met sa main derrière sa nuque et demanda la permission à sa femme d'insérer sa langue, pour une danse de folie, ce dont la blonde accepta de suite. A la fin de leur baiser. Elles restèrent, front contre front. Emma toujours les yeux fermer.

 **« Joyeux Noël mon amour »** Dit Regina un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Du côté de Mulan et Ruby les deux filles restèrent silencieuses dévorant leurs cadeaux, tout comme Henry. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boite face sont apparition, Ruby regarda attentivement Mulan pour avoir sa réaction, son cœur battait la chamade elle avait peur qu'elle refuse. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle ne découvrit pas une bague mais une clé, c'est à ce moment qu'elle regarda sa brune pour avoir des explications. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

 **« Voici la clé de mon appartement. Je sais qu'avec ton travail tu ne rentre pas tout les jours et que tu as ton appartement à la base. Mais je voulais te la donné pour que tu te sentes chez toi quand tu as des permissions ou même les week-ends et que tu puisse rentrée quand tu veux au lieu de venir me voir et me demander ma clé. »** Expliqua t-elle.

 **« Merci, sa me touche beaucoup Rub's »** Répondis Mulan le sourire aux lèvres en regardant la clé les yeux pétillant. **« Eh bien j'ai peut-être une nouvelle dont tu vas adorer. »** Dit Mulan, Ruby leva un sourcil intéressée. **« Il y a quelques mois de ça, j'ai demandé à être mutée plus proche d'ici... »** Explique t-elle en sortant une lettre d'une ministère de la défense pour la donner à Ruby.

Ruby déplia le papier intriguée de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, quand elle vue les mots _« Mutation accepté »,_ elle poussa un petit crie de joie qui a pour effet d'avoir tout les regards sur elles. Ruby s'en aperçu et demanda du regard à Mulan si elle autoriser à ce que Emma et Regina lise, elle acquiesça puis Ruby leur donna le papier. Regina et Emma lisent silencieusement. Le garçon intrigué demande ce que c'est, jusqu'à ce que Regina demande à voix haute :

 **« Ta eu ta mutation à l'armée de l'air de New-York ?! »** Demanda Regina le sourire aux lèvres, Mulan acquiesça. **« Félicitations, c'est rare qu'on accepte les mutations à l'armée. »**

 **« Sérieux ?! Tu vas rester ici ?! »** Demanda Henry les yeux toujours aussi pétillants.

 **« Sérieux, je reste ici »** Répéta t-elle à voix haute.

Henry courut jusqu'à lui faire un câlin dont Mulan accepta de suite.

 **« Et je n'ai pas demandé un appartement, parce que j'avais dans l'idée de te demandé de se prendre un appartement à nous deux. »** Dit Mulan en regardant Ruby.

 **« J'hallucine ou tu me propose qu'on vive ensemble ?! »** Demande Ruby pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendue.

 **« Tu n'hallucine pas. »** Répond Mulan sérieusement.

 **« Évidemment que j'accepte, mais tu viens chez moi dans ce cas, je veux que tu te serve de mon cadeau ! »** Dit Ruby le sourire aux lèvres en pointant du doigt, la clé.

 **« J'accepte d'emménager chez toi dans ce cas. »** Répondit Mulan.

Cette après ça que Ruby l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle puisse lui donner.

 **« Prochaine étape, le mariage »** Dit Emma en gâchant le moment.

 **« Non, mais Reg' tu ne peux pas la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ? »** Demande Ruby, en s'écartant de Mulan.

Et Regina ne se fit pas priée pour le faire, elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle puisse lui donner.

 **« Ieurk ! »** Fit Henry du tac au tac.

Ce qui fait stopper tout les baisers et fit rigoler toute les filles.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
